


Don't

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Nakama, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: A crew is just a crew. Henchmen are replaceable.Alvida thought she'd seen it all.Buggy proves her wrong.
Relationships: Alvida & Bagi Kaizokudan | Buggy's Band of Pirates, Buggy & Bagi Kaizokudan | Buggy's Band of Pirates
Series: The Women of One Piece [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Kudos: 20





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww I like this one. Character-pivotal moment for Alvida ahead, folks! ;)

"Don’t trust your crew." she learned early on.

"Don't give your trust to anyone." she knows.

Oh, Alvida knows this very well, indeed.

(For, henchmen are replaceable)

(Minions won't stick by your side)

But the Buggy kaizokudan...

are something else.

Buggy himself trusts them implicitly,

trusts in them and sends them on important missions

and lets them carry out his orders without batting an eye

or keeping a tight leash on any of them at all.

It throws her for a loop, at first.

Then, she settles in.

And watches.

As the well-oiled machine of a crew works around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, dearest readers~
> 
> If you have a moment to spare, I would love to receive a comment? :D
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
